La cravache
by regina2015
Summary: Regina, dont la vie a implosé récemment, se rend à un entretien d'embauche pour un poste sous-qualifié, cependant elle n'a guère le choix. AU. SQ.
1. Les souvenirs

**Hello everybody ! :)) Me revoilou avec le défi lancé par la Miss Lullanallaby :D donc d'abord l'administratif, bien sûr que c'est pas à moi OUAT pff ! Quelle question débile ! Putain ça ferait longtemps que Regina aurait sa langue dans la bouche d'Emma (entre autre ;) si elle était à moi la série ! Hi Ha ! Vive le SQ ! \o/**

 **Pour ce qui est du défi en lui-même, je pose les jalons parce qu'au vu de l'appétit de M gargantuesque et insatiable de l'auteure associée à ce jeu...hi hi hi ! ;)...j'ai bien peur que cela ne fasse que commencer...ha ha ha ! j'ai pas pu m'empêcher sorry Miss Lulla :P (euh bien sûr que je connais l'expression "l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité" et pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? ;)  
**

 **Alors, quatre mots sont imposés par celle qui lance le défi, un lieu, un lien (genre professionnel, inconnu, ami...), un objet et une position (sexuelle hein...ben ouais c'est pas du Taï Chi ;). Et le mot d'ordre c'est un peu genre...lâchons-nous ! ^^**

 **Je poste le mien en deux parties...pourquoi ? Heu...parce que je suis super lente à écrire ? Parce que vous me manquez ? Parce que je fais ce que je veux avec mes cheveux ?...bref, il y aura donc une première partie intitulée "Les souvenirs" et une deuxième "L'entretien".**

 **Sur ce...Enjoy ! :)) (Ou ? Dites-moi déjà c'est quoi la suite ?... :P)**

 **SQ**

 **Boston, pôle d'attente de l'entreprise New balance, 18h45…**

Regina était en avance évidemment, elle ne pouvait donc s'en prendre qu'à elle-même si cela faisait déjà quinze minutes qu'elle s'évertuait à rester droite et statique sur son siège, certes confortable, bien que dénué de toute classe, sans tenir compte des soupirs et des regards inquisiteurs et vraiment lourds de la Barbie de l'accueil.

Sa tenue et sa prestance devaient certainement dénotées, et d'une avec le poste pour lequel elle se présentait, et de deux avec l'axe purement équipement sportif dudit poste qu'elle visait. Elle était d'ailleurs la première à s'en plaindre, cependant ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle avait vraiment le choix.

Car Regina Mills n'était pas n'importe qui, du moins, jusqu'à il n'y a pas très longtemps, deux ans exactement, deux ans de galère, de bagarre, de cris, de rage et de désespoir pour finir en déchéance totale, rien, elle n'avait absolument plus rien. Tout avait commencé par un divorce, suivi de près par une faillite, cause à effet puisque les deux événements étaient directement liés avec le monstre d'égoïsme qu'était son ex-mari.

Elle n'appartenait pas à une famille fortunée, mais désargentée, elle ne pensait pas un jour être celle qui perpétuerait la tradition. Elle n'était partie de rien pour fonder Regina's Boots, son bébé, dès sa sortie de l'université. Une magnifique petite entreprise de création, fabrication et distribution de bottes chics et stylées qu'elle avait imaginé et porté à bout de bras, seule, jusqu'à en faire l'une des leaders aux Etats-Unis dans son domaine. Et voilà où elle en était aujourd'hui, arrivée à un point où seule l'opportunité de toucher un salaire, quel qu'il soit, l'intéressait. La totalité de ses économies avait été engloutie par le partage des biens et sa tentative de sauvetage de Regina's Boots. Vivre aux crochets de sa meilleure amie Kathryn n'était pas une solution à long terme, il fallait qu'elle redémarre quelque part et après, et bien, après elle aviserait.

Regina avait quand même été surprise de recevoir une réponse favorable de New Balance pour un entretien. Elle avait envoyé tellement de lettre et de cv à tellement de société, qu'elle ne se rappelait même plus de celle-ci quand elle avait ouvert le mail de convocation. Elle avait confirmé sa présence en retour, puis elle avait relu le message en grimaçant, se voyant proposer un simple poste d'assistante pour le Chef des Ventes secteur côte-est. Ma foi, il fallait juste qu'elle redémarre…

 **18h55…**

La voix forte et nasillarde de la pouffe blonde siliconée de service la sortit de ses pensées.

— Vous pouviez pas prendre rendez-vous plus tôt non plus hein !? La boîte ferme dans 5mn et à cause de vous j'ai même pas encore commencé à ranger mon espace de travail !

Regina tourna son regard vers elle et leva élégamment, et très lentement, son sourcil droit, le temps pour elle de mettre à plat dans sa tête l'agression verbale dont elle venait d'être victime, par cette chose ridicule qui était censée représenter l'idéal masculin, blonde décolorée, stupide et boostée artificiellement à tous les étages, une poupée gonflable vivante, écœurant ! Elle avait moyennement apprécié son accueil à son arrivée, l'autre la cherchant sur son planning avec une mauvaise volonté évidente, passablement supporté son attitude pendant les 25 minutes d'après, elle en comprenait les raisons maintenant, elle avait dérangé les habitudes de farniente et de départ sûrement hâtif de la demoiselle.

— Premièrement, ce n'est pas moi qui ait fixée l'heure du rendez-vous, j'ai été convoquée par mail, deuxièmement, je n'ai aucune idée des horaires de votre entreprise, se reporter à « j'ai été convoquée par mail », troisièmement, je ne vois pas en quoi je vous empêche de ranger votre lime et votre vernis à ongle, ce qui devrait vous prendre approximativement 10 secondes en trainant un peu, et donc pour finir, veuillez éviter de m'adresser la parole dorénavant, et si vous devez absolument le faire, je vous conseillerais de bien choisir le ton avant d'ouvrir votre insupportable clapet, si vous ne voulez pas perdre l'une de vos prothèses mammaires dans l'affrontement qui s'ensuivrait le cas échéant.

Le laïus que Regina avait débité rapidement et d'une voix glaciale, sans ciller, son regard noir de mépris fermement planté dans celui de la blonde, avait fait mouche. Car il fallait vraiment savoir qu'il y avait une hôtesse maintenant, pour la remarquer, tassée comme elle était, derrière son comptoir.

 **18h59…**

La sonnerie du téléphone fracassa le silence assourdissant qui s'était installé depuis leur échange de courtoisie. Elles en sursautèrent toutes les deux, puis Regina remarqua la mine satisfaite de blondie en décrochant, qui s'activait frénétiquement à ranger stylo et tampon encreur, combiné coincé à l'épaule.

— Allo…oui…oui elle est là…oui bien sûr immédiatement…bonsoir à vous aussi.

A peine eut-elle raccroché que l'employée du mois sautait de sa chaise et attrapait sa veste et son sac dans le meuble derrière elle. Regina ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux et se demandait si elle allait l'abandonner là puisqu'il semblerait qu'elle soit la dernière dans le bâtiment avec son rendez-vous, tout l'étage s'étant vidé graduellement pendant qu'elle attendait. La blonde s'approcha d'elle, équipée pour son départ, en restant tout de même à une distance raisonnable de deux mètres et lui indiqua le couloir, qui bifurquait sur la gauche juste après le comptoir de l'accueil, d'un doigt tremblant.

— Vous…vous prenez ce couloir et…et après le troisième couloir sur la droite et…c'est le bureau tout au bout sur la gauche…le…le dernier…

Regina acquiesça placidement de la tête, mis sa veste, récupéra ses affaires et se leva.

— Bien…merci.

La brune entendit vaguement les salutations de sa nouvelle meilleure amie en empruntant l'accès désigné. Elle était déjà trop impliquée dans son futur challenge pour s'y arrêter, de plus l'éducation avait ses limites, le remerciement serait la seule offrande accordée.

Regina marchait lentement en observant la décoration design version sport et santé, elle admettait facilement que le marbre et le velours lui convenaient beaucoup mieux que le pin norvégien et le lin, et cette moquette beige sable à perte de vue…pfff ! Oui bon chacun ses goûts, critiquer son, espérait-elle, futur environnement de travail ne serait peut-être pas la meilleure manière de commencer son entretien. Elle observait l'agencement des salles de réunion et des bureaux de l'encadrement, puisque le reste de l'étage était consacré aux open space si chers à ce type d'entreprise, intégrant un maximum d'information, qui lui servirait certainement plus tard, du moins là encore, l'espérait-elle. Regina accéléra finalement, ne voulant pas non plus faire attendre son entrevue.

La première chose qui la frappa, face à la porte ouverte du bureau qu'on lui avait désignée, c'était la différence de style avec la décoration des parties communes, elle se dit que finalement derrière chaque porte se trouvait peut-être un monde personnel correspondant à chaque occupant. Et la deuxième, qui la laissa complètement paralysée, à la limite de l'arrêt cardiaque, c'était la belle jeune-femme qui occupait le siège derrière le meuble de bureau. Malgré les boucles blondes qui cachaient en partie son visage, puisqu'elle lisait un document penchée sur l'avant, Regina l'aurait reconnue entre toutes et n'importe où…« Oh mon Dieu non c'est pas possible !? Elle ! Mais comment !? »...son cœur s'arrêta certainement de battre à cet instant.

Emma sentit la présence de Regina dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses poils se hérissèrent sur ses avant-bras et elle déglutit difficilement en essayant de rester stoïque, jouant l'intérêt pour le dossier ouvert sous ses yeux, alors qu'elle aurait été bien incapable de dire de quoi il s'agissait. Son envie première avait été de courir vers elle, la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer fort contre elle en lui expliquant à quel point elle lui avait manquée, à quel point elle n'avait pas réussi à l'oublier, même pas à lui en vouloir en fait, néanmoins, n'ayant aucune idée de l'accueil réservé à un tel comportement, Emma se contenta d'attendre une réaction de son vis-à-vis.

Regina n'était pas en état de réagir ou de remarquer quoi que ce soit, plongée qu'elle était dans les limbes de sa conscience, où brillait un dossier jamais scellé appelé « Plus grand regret de ma vie, sujet : Emma Swan ». Les images de leur année de travail en commun défilèrent dans son esprit. Emma était rentrée comme commerciale dans son entreprise, il y avait de cela à peu près quatre ans donc, et c'était, et de loin, la meilleure avec laquelle elle ait eu le plaisir de travailler, un enthousiasme débordant, une disponibilité pour les clients sans faille. Et malgré cela, Regina ne l'avait jamais traitée à sa juste valeur, car elle s'était très vite retrouvée empêtrée dans une attirance envers son employée tout à fait déplacée et inqualifiable. Elle avait renoncé à bien des choses pour garantir la pérennité de tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, son mariage de raison avec le fils du plus gros exploitant agricole du Massachusetts en était certainement la preuve la plus concrète. Pourtant elle avait eu beau lutter de toutes ses forces contre cette attraction, confondant souvent management et despotisme, l'irréparable avait quand même fini par arriver.

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _Emma raccrocha et fit la moue, elle venait encore de se prendre une brasse mémorable par sa patronne, qui en plus lui avait hurlée dessus de rappliquer au pas de course dans son bureau, pour sûrement se reprendre une vague en direct live, présumait-elle, et il n'était même pas encore le milieu de la matinée, cela promettait une délicieuse journée._

 _Elle soupira et se leva pour répondre à l'ordre, avant de réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas raccroché avec le client qu'elle avait au bout du fil quand l'appel interne à répétition l'avait obligée à le mettre en attente. Elle se rassit précipitamment et reprit la ligne, se faisant la réflexion qu'il n'y avait sur terre qu'une seule personne capable de la perturber au point de tout oublier, et malheureusement pour elle cette personne se prénommait Regina et se trouvait être sa boss._

 _Emma avait lamentablement craqué pour cette belle brune charismatique, et ce du premier jour, et depuis, son cœur balançait entre félicité et calvaire, au gré des humeurs de sa persécutrice adorée. Leur relation était très vite devenue assez bizarre pour que la blonde s'imagine une réciprocité possible, bien qu'elle sache Regina mariée et officiellement hétérosexuelle, mais les regards et le langage du corps plaidaient largement en sa faveur. Par contre, dès qu'un épisode de proximité plus au moins fallacieuse se terminait, comme s'asseoir au plus près l'une de l'autre pendant les réunions hebdomadaires, juste pour s'écouter respirer, et peut-être capter une fragrance avec un peu plus de subtilité, la douche froide ne tardait pas derrière, et avec le temps, les sévices dépassaient largement le dérapage. Car Emma avait beaucoup trop de respect et d'admiration pour sa patronne pour tenter quoi que ce soit, alors un frôlement de genou sous la table ou un regard de pure adoration étaient bien les seules choses qu'elle s'était permise jusqu'à présent._

 _Elle était ambitieuse certes, avec son enfance d'orpheline du système, elle s'était battue pour mener des études à terme, travaillant soir et week-end pour compenser sa maigre bourse et pouvoir vivre décemment, et ce n'était donc pas pour rien si elle avait postulé dans l'entreprise de Regina. La rapidité avec laquelle Mme Mills-Hood avait propulsé sa petite structure, presque artisanale à la base, sur la totalité du marché américain en quelques années, avait de quoi faire rêver toute personne ne partant de rien et espérant beaucoup plus. Et elle avait eu raison car sa boss était vraiment une génie du marketing, et elle avait déjà énormément appris depuis son arrivée, onze mois plus tôt._

 _Par contre, son plan de carrière bien huilé ne comprenait pas l'option de tomber « raide dingue cramée dernier degré » de son premier palier vers une ascension professionnelle brillante. Et après avoir remercié le ciel d'avoir posé près de Boston, où elle avait toujours résidé, une affaire de l'intérêt de Regina's Boots, elle le maudissait maintenant, en se dirigeant tête basse et épaules rentrées vers le bureau de sa déesse de tortionnaire, parce que franchement, avec son éducation à la dure, elle n'aurait jamais laissé qui que ce soit d'autre la traiter ainsi, ah non certainement pas ! Mais devant elle…_

— _Miss Swan ! Enfin ! Vous êtes allée boire un café ou quoi !?_

 _Et voilà, le premier service était déjà un ace. Emma baissa la tête et attendit._

— _Et bien mais fermez la porte et asseyez-vous…nous n'allons pas perdre encore plus de temps._

 _« 30-0 »…la blonde s'exécuta et s'assit, stoïque et silencieuse._

— _Bon Miss Swan…_

 _Regina contourna son bureau et s'appuya contre, face à son employée, elle l'observa un moment et s'énerva toute seule de sa position soumise et muette._

— _Regardez-moi quand je vous parle ! Et redressez-vous enfin ! Un peu de cran Miss Swan !_

 _Emma se permit un soupir de lassitude et planta ses deux émeraudes brillantes d'abnégation dans le noir tumultueux posé sur elle._

— _Je vous ennuie peut-être…vous avez certainement des projets beaucoup plus intéressants que d'essayer de devenir une vraie commerciale !_

 _La blonde ne put s'empêcher de glousser, elle savait bien qu'il ne fallait surtout pas exciter la bête mais la situation devenait de plus en plus ridicule entre elles, que faire si ce n'était en rire ?Elle avait encore présenté les meilleurs chiffres de l'entreprise ce mois-ci, que dire de plus ?_

 _La brune s'était redressée face à l'affront et elle se tourna pour attraper sa cravache fétiche, celle avec laquelle elle avait gagné de nombreuses compétitions, juste avant que ces parents aient des problèmes financiers et se débarrassent du haras leur appartenant. Cette cravache était tout un symbole, celui d'une ancienne vie qu'elle s'évertuait à se reconstruire, et elle trônait sur son bureau, exposée sur un support élégant en or. Depuis quelques semaines Regina avait décidé que c'était l'instrument parfait pour punir les mauvais éléments, donc essentiellement Miss Swan._

 _Emma se raidit sur sa chaise en voyant la brune se tourner vers elle cravache en main. Leur dernière entrevue lui avait coûtée trois jours d'Arnica pour amoindrir les quelques bleus parsemant ses bras et ses jambes, car malgré la finesse de la tige, Regina avait la main lourde, de plus en plus lourde._

— _Je ne suis pas persuadée que ce soit nécessaire Mme Mills-Hood…_

— _Pardon ! Vous ai-je demandée votre avis ? Qui êtes-vous donc pour vous permettre de me dicter mon attitude !?_

 _La blonde se tassa légèrement, hésitante, elle savait que répondre ou ruer dans les brancards ne feraient qu'aggraver l'humeur de sa belle brune, toutefois il était peut-être temps d'avoir une franche discussion. Devenir une femme battue n'était pas inclus dans le contrat et, malgré la peur panique de ne plus avoir aucune interaction avec sa patronne si elle la freinait, elle se rendait bien compte de la dégénérescence rapide de leur relation, chaque convocation devenait plus violente que la précédente._

— _Je suis docile et à l'écoute…vous n'avez pas besoin d'utiliser votre…aïe !_

 _Emma avait baissé les yeux pour avoir le courage d'entamer une discussion et elle n'avait donc pas vu arriver le premier coup, sur son épaule droite._

— _Ne vous avisez pas de me dire ce que je dois faire !_

 _Regina était penchée vers elle, l'air mauvais au possible, ces orbes noirs flamboyants de colère. La blonde se massa doucement la coiffe en grimaçant et leva vers elle un regard triste, sa bouche arborant cette moue boudeuse si craquante, et donc horripilante, pour Regina. La brune se redressa brutalement et fit quelques pas sur le côté pour s'éloigner de la tentation, sa main tremblait d'envie et elle sentait les articulations de ses doigts se crisper sur la poignée de sa cravache. Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer, néanmoins, comme à chaque fois, ses phases de lucidité étaient de courte durée, et le jeu de dupe reprit de plus belle._

— _Bien…je vous ai demandée de venir pour aborder la problématique du sédentarisme de votre poste...votre portefeuille de client s'étend sur 50 états, il est donc presque impossible de tous les suivre physiquement, je ne vais pas acheter un jet à chacun de mes commerciaux !_

— _On va encore parler dans le vide…c'est la troisième fois en quinze jours que vous m'expliquez un principe que nous avons déjà tous validé à votre demande et que l'on s'efforce de dév…_

 _La claquette qui se posa délicatement sous son menton pour lui relever le visage lui coupa la parole, elle n'avait pas remarqué l'approche féline de sa patronne et le regard qu'elles partagèrent une fois leurs yeux en contact était un mélange parfait de panique et de trouble. Un ange se faufila entre elles quelques instants avant que Regina durcisse ses traits et abatte la cravache sur les cuisses de son effrontée d'employée._

— _Quel toupet ! Que dois-je comprendre !? Que je radote peut-être !?_

 _Emma glapit et renversa sa chaise en se levant brusquement pour sortir du périmètre dangereux._

— _Mme Mills-Hood ! Malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour vous…je…je…non c'est plus possible ce traitement !_

 _Regina renversa la tête en arrière pour accompagner son rire de gorge, très amusée qu'elle était par l'attitude outrée, si adorablement outrée, de sa victime. Puis elle s'approcha d'elle doucement, un sourire sournois aux coins des lèvres._

— _Ha oui…vraiment Miss Swan…alors je vous en prie…démissionnez puisque c'est si terrible…faites donc !_

 _Emma devint blême sans pouvoir sans cacher, ce n'était pas tant perdre son emploi qui la terrifiait, que de ne plus jamais revoir cette diablesse bipolaire._

— _Je n'ai pas dit que je…je ne...je…_

 _La blonde s'interrompit face à ses bafouillages de plus en plus pathétiques. Elle avait l'impression d'être une fois de plus tombée dans le piège tordu qu'était devenue leur relation ces dernières semaines. Et le sourire carnassier qu'arborait maintenant la brune paraissait confirmer sa crainte._

— _Alors retournez vous asseoir et fermez-la !_

 _Emma hésita assez longtemps pour recevoir un coup de cravache bien senti au niveau du flan gauche. La douleur vive du coup vicieux car inattendu, la plia en deux._

— _Aïe ! Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! Arrêtez avec cette putain de cravache !_

 _Regina, qui s'était décalée subtilement, pour se trouver maintenant sur son côté, abattit son bras armé sur les reins de sa victime, toujours courbée, cherchant à infliger le plus de souffrance possible, enragée face à l'insolence inhabituelle de la blonde, l'empêchant de mener à bien sa séance de relaxation usuelle, celle qui lui permettait de canaliser son immense frustration. La tige fouetta durement le bas du dos en même temps qu'elle crachait son mécontentement._

— _Langage Miss Swan ! Et j'ai dit…ASSISE !_

 _Emma s'écroula par terre en gémissant, la douleur avait été si violente que ses jambes l'avaient lâchée. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas hurler et pleurer comme une fillette. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu dégénérer aussi rapidement et brutalement, car sa patronne aimait certes appuyer son autorité, et sa mauvaise foi, de quelques punitions plus proches du BDSM que des règles salariales en vigueur, mais là elle s'avérait plutôt partie pour une raclée en bonne et due forme. Puis d'un coup elle comprit…« Aujourd'hui je lui résiste, et ça passe pas…»…la blonde laissa d'épaisses larmes envahir ses yeux, mélange du feu qui lui irradiait encore méchamment les lombaires et de la révélation de son simple état de souffre-douleur officiel, un vulgaire sac de sable sur lequel on pouvait se défouler sans risquer de retour de bâton…« Non mais qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? Une invitation à dîner ?... »…Emma renifla vaillamment et s'appuya sur ses genoux pour se redresser. Elle surprit Regina par sa rapidité de mouvement, et lui arracha la cravache des mains avant même d'avoir fini de se tourner vers elle._

 _Emma, la mine ravagée par ses sanglots, la pointa en direction du visage encore ébahi de sa patronne._

— _Je ne suis pas un punching-ball Mme Mills-Hood…si vous avez des problèmes de colère ou je ne sais quoi payez-vous des séances de psy ok ?_

 **Retour au présent…**

Regina était toujours figée dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle cherchait des yeux la preuve de sa folie sur la joue de la Chef des ventes, dissimulée en partie par les boucles blondes délicieusement indisciplinées qui lui barraient le visage. Elle n'aurait jamais cru la revoir, ni ici, ni ailleurs, les émotions qui lui serraient la gorge au point de la faire hoqueter pour reprendre son souffle, lui démontraient la futilité du temps qui passe pour certaine vérité, insupportable et inextricable mais pourtant…vérité. Le film enclenché plus tôt termina sa course tranquillement dans son esprit, indifférent à la détresse mentale et physique de son réceptacle qui s'accrochait maintenant au chambranle pour ne pas s'affaisser mollement sur le sol.

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _Regina avait vite repris l'avantage en arrachant à son tour la cravache de la main d'une blonde titubante et larmoyante, un jeu d'enfant. Elle étira ses lèvres dans un sourire mauvais et laissa la rage et la frustration envahir chaque cellule de son être, cette petite fille pleurnicharde méritait une bonne leçon, on ne répondait pas ni ne contredisait sa big boss ici présente sans dommage. Elle n'en pouvait plus de passer ses journées à fantasmer sur cette blonde de commerciale de rien du tout qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû embaucher. L'obsession irrépressible qu'elle avait développé à son encontre de jour en jour, irrémédiablement, sournoisement, jusqu'à lui donner l'impression d'étouffer quand Emma partait en déplacement quelques jours ou qu'elle-même devait s'absenter pour x ou y raison, c'était insupportable, et impossible à réfréner. Tout allait bien avant qu'elle n'entre dans sa vie, tout était de sa faute !_

 _La brune ancra des pupilles noires de haine sur une Emma surprise par la rancœur qui émanait de son attitude._

— _Pourquoi vous me punissez exactement ? D'être votre meilleur élément ? D'avoir doublé les chiffres de mon prédécesseur ? De dépenser moins que les autres pendant mes visites sur le terrain ?_

 _La blonde prit une inspiration tremblante, intimidée par la position d'attaque, figée pour l'instant, d'une Regina qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux, et dont les expressions faciales n'allaient pas en s'améliorant, si elle en jugeait par la crispation presque inquiétante de sa mâchoire. Elle décida de jouer franc jeu, et n'eut de cesse de regretter cette décision depuis._

— _Vous savez Regina…moi aussi je ressens quelque chose pour vous…_

 **Retour au présent…**

Emma releva les yeux précipitamment en entendant le crissement des ongles de la brune sur l'aluminium du chambranle de la porte de son bureau, elle hallucina en réalisant ce qu'il se passait et laissa l'adrénaline et l'instinct prendre le dessus. Elle fut près d'elle en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, se demandant après coup si elle avait sauté par-dessus son bureau pour arriver si vite, et n'eut qu'à tendre les bras pour réceptionner une Regina blême et tremblante. La vague de parfum à la pomme et de bois de cèdre qui lui sauta au nez quand ses mains plaquèrent la brune contre son corps pour la stabiliser lui ravagea l'abdomen, elle avait l'impression que toute cette histoire de fou ne datait que d'hier, et les trois dernières années de disette sensorielle furent balayées d'un revers de main par la sensation extraordinaire du contact de la brune contre elle, une première.

Emma inspira profondément, puis regretta, ayant à nouveau absorbé une grosse dose enivrante, mélange envoûtant, maintenant qu'elles étaient collées l'une à l'autre, le visage de la brune enfoui contre son épaule, d'odeur personnelle légère, d'après-shampoing, et de ce parfum reconnaissable entre tous…« Light Blue » de Dolce et Gabbana.

La blonde ne disposait pas d'une force suffisante pour soulever dans ses bras une Regina dans les vapes, son corps inconscient semblant avoir doublé de poids, néanmoins le stress fut suffisant pour qu'elle arrive à la traîner sans trop de difficulté jusqu'au canapé du coin salon de son bureau. Elle l'installa doucement, prenant garde à poser sa tête sur l'accoudoir sans la bousculer de trop. Elle remonta ensuite les jambes à l'horizontal et laissa ses mains glisser peut-être un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire sur le galbe divin des mollets de sa belle évanouie, pour lui ôter ses échasses et finir de l'installer confortablement.

Emma se tenait maintenant accroupie face au visage, qui reprenait lentement des couleurs, de la magnifique brune. Elle déplaça une mèche sombre pour la glisser derrière une oreille, caressant la peau douce tant désirée avec tendresse au passage, puis elle se tourna vers ses jambes en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant s'il valait mieux les soulever pour l'aider à revenir plus rapidement à elle. Sa réflexion fut interrompue par un léger gémissement suivi du frémissement du corps allongé devant elle. La blonde se releva précipitamment pour aller chercher un verre et de l'eau, attrapant un sachet de sucre en poudre au passage, un peu d'énergie diluée ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

Regina émergea mollement, ne sachant plus du tout où elle se trouvait. Elle avait froid et pourtant elle se sentait moite de sueur. Sa remise à la verticale lui fit tourner la tête et elle s'appuya des deux mains à plat sur l'assise en attendant de retrouver un peu d'entrain, elle se sentait littéralement épuisée. Une voix sortie de son passé, le plus douloureux de ses passés, la fit sursauter et lever les yeux.

— Tenez Mme Mills…ça va vous faire du bien.

L'intensité immédiate qui s'accapara de leur échange de regard les laissa pantoise un moment. La terre venait certainement de s'arrêter de tourner, et Superman se tapait un trip Mach500 en rotation inverse pour les ramener trois ans en arrière, quelle autre explication donner à tout cela là tout de suite… !?

Regina finit par lever une main tremblante vers le gobelet que lui tendait son ancienne commerciale, sa bouche affreusement pâteuse lui intimait de se désaltérer au plus vite. La faiblesse du geste poussa Emma à s'accroupir à nouveau.

— Laissez-moi vous aider à boire.

La brune se figea face à la promiscuité, et plongea deux orbes noirs, troubles et perdus, dans les émeraudes brillantes d'inquiétude retenue de sa surprenante infirmière. La main de la blonde s'avança doucement vers les lèvres de Regina et elles finirent toutes les deux par se concentrer sur l'action pour sortir de cette nébuleuse d'émotion.

Emma se recula et se releva précipitamment dès le verre vide, et demanda d'une voix un peu trop atone pour être sincère.

— Vous voulez encore un peu d'eau ?

Regina baissa les yeux et inspira profondément. Elle essayait désespérément de retrouver ses esprits au plus vite, et chaque image qui retrouvait sa place la mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. La honte d'avoir défailli, comme tout à chacun, se disputait la palme avec le choc de sa rencontre, et la nécessité faisant loi d'obtenir ce poste. Elle porta ses doigts à ses tempes et gagna encore quelques secondes de répit en les massant délicatement et silencieusement. La brune tira ensuite un peu sur sa jupe de tailleur et lissa sa veste avant de lever ses yeux avec le plus d'aplomb qu'il lui était possible de mettre à cet instant.

Cela n'empêcha pas son souffle de se couper dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur la fine trace blanche ornant la pommette gauche d'Emma.

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _La déclaration de la blonde annihila toute pensée cohérente et raisonnable dans l'esprit de Regina, c'était vraiment la dernière chose à dire pour la tempérer, car ces quelques mots osaient prétendre la présence de sentiment, et qui plus est, de sentiment partagé, alors là nous percutions l'inacceptable de plein fouet. Son bras droit, toujours armé de la cravache, partit si vite, et si férocement, qu'il ne put ni être arrêté, ni évité._

 _Le coup arriva en plein visage de la commerciale, et la violence de celui-ci lui fit tourner la tête brutalement à 180 degré et pousser un cri de douleur poignant. Emma porta immédiatement la main à sa joue meurtrie et grimaça en sentant le liquide poisseux sur ses doigts. L'exclamation de surprise angoissée de Regina la fit lever des yeux ahuries vers elle._

— _Oh mon Dieu ! Emma !_

 _Regina était instantanément sortie de sa crise de démence rageuse à la vue du sang sur la peau si parfaite et si pure d'habitude de la blonde. Elle regardait, horrifiée, la plaie étendue sur au moins 4 cm qui ornait dorénavant la pommette gauche de son employée, la chair avait littéralement éclaté sous la force colérique du coup._

 _Emma ramena sa main devant ses yeux et constata ce qu'elle savait déjà, cependant voir ses doigts rougis et sentir sa joue s'engourdir progressivement anéantirent le peu de self control qu'il lui restait. Elle se jeta sur Regina et lui arracha une nouvelle fois la cravache des mains, puis leva le bras très haut, pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et resta ainsi un long moment, avant d'abattre finalement l'instrument équestre dans le vide, provoquant un sifflement agressif. Incapable qu'elle était de la moindre violence envers Regina malgré tout. Elle se pencha vers la brune et lui cria au visage._

— _Putain mais merde à la fin ! Ça y est ! Vous êtes satisfaite !?_

 _Regina n'avait pas bougé ni tremblé pendant l'exercice, toujours prostrée et hagarde à la suite de son terrible geste. Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus et tenta de bredouiller des excuses._

— _Je n'ai pas…je ne voulais pas…j'ai…_

— _Quoi !? Encore un coup ou deux !? Ça vous tente !?_

— _Non Emma je…_

— _Vous êtes une folle furieuse ! Une malade du contrôle ! Une sadique ! Une espèce de…de…rhaa ! Putain !_

 _La blonde s'énervait toute seule, crispée à quelques centimètres de Regina qui s'obstinait dans son état catatonique. Lassée et souffrante elle se recula finalement et cracha avant de sortir._

— _Je vais directement aux urgences ! Et ils se chargeront eux-mêmes d'appeler la police pour ma plainte !_

 **Retour au présent…**

Emma avait capté le regard de la brune sur sa joue et observé le choc qui s'était peint sur ses traits. Elle lui laissa le temps de se reprendre et se replongea trois ans en arrière, se remémorant succinctement cette journée si particulière qui avait sonné le glas de leur…non-relation ?

A la suite de sa sortie précipitée des bureaux de Regina's Boots, Emma s'était retrouvée à l'entrée des urgences de l'hôpital le plus proche la cravache toujours à la main, complètement déboussolée par les derniers événements. Elle s'était empressée de la dissimuler en la coinçant dans sa ceinture, mais à l'intérieur de son pantalon. Sur le moment elle n'avait pas vraiment su interpréter son geste, car elle n'allait pas porter plainte bien évidemment, elle avait crié sa menace sous le coup de la colère, ni plus ni moins, donc à quoi bon garder l'objet du délit ? Elle aurait pu tout simplement la jeter dans la première poubelle croisée… ?! Au moins cela aurait eu le mérite d'énerver Regina face à la perte de son précieux souvenir.

Après les soins et quelques huit points de suture, nécessaires pour éviter une marque trop visible sur sa joue blessée, puis l'invention d'un accident stupide avec chute pour expliquer la blessure aux internes suspicieux, Emma avait tout naturellement pris le chemin de son appartement. Elle était pressée de se débarrasser de sa chemise ensanglantée par l'épisode désastreux vécu plus tôt, et de s'allonger pour avaler par poignée les antidouleurs qu'on lui avait prescrite.

C'était des coups longs et répétés de sa sonnette de porte qu'il l'avait finalement réveillée beaucoup plus tard dans l'après-midi. Et sa surprise avait été de taille de se retrouver face à un coursier assermenté par le cabinet d'avocat de la famille Mills-Hoods. Sa rupture de contrat était nette et sans bavure, à condition qu'elle accepte de signer une démission sans condition ni recours possible, ce qui lui permettrait d'empocher au passage un chèque de solde de tout compte plus que disproportionné donc très confortable, agrémenté d'une lettre de recommandation avantageuse.

Le deal s'était vite retrouvé comme la seule alternative envisageable pour une orpheline carriériste aux économies précaires. Emma se rappelait nettement des larmes qui semblaient se transformer en acide, au passage de sa plaie suturée, pendant qu'elle signait chaque foutu papier tendu par le coursier silencieux et totalement insensible.

Elle n'avait jamais revu Regina depuis. Bon, elle avait bien tourné un peu autour des bureaux pour tenter de l'apercevoir, voire même de lui parler, mais ces tentatives s'étaient avérées infructueuses, car il fallait bien le dire, pas très poussées, terrifiée qu'elle était de découvrir plus de haine que de regret dans ces inoubliables et obsédants yeux noirs. Elle avait assez rapidement retrouvé une place de commercial, cette fois chez un équipementier sportif, et la vie avait repris son cours, malgré cette boule dans la gorge qui paraissait ne jamais vouloir disparaître, sauf peut-être quand elle tombait sur un article, quelques photos sur les pages financières, enfin quelques miettes qui la ramenaient inexorablement vers son obsession brune.

Emma avait suivi, d'abord avec surprise, puis avec consternation, la liquidation de Regina's Boots. Le retentissement du divorce des deux jeunes soi-disant tourtereaux de la haute société de Boston ne l'avait pas autant perturbée que l'anéantissement du bébé de Regina. Elle ne connaissait personne dans le milieu proche de son ancienne patronne, elle n'avait gardé aucun contact avec qui que ce soit après son éviction brutale et forcée, elle ne pouvait donc que suivre les péripéties de sa belle brune de loin, à coup d'info ou d'intox dans les bulletins financiers du net.

Et pendant que Regina subissait vent et marée, elle avait continué son petit bonhomme de chemin chez New Balance, jusqu'à obtenir quelques semaines plus tôt le poste tant espéré de Chef des Ventes Secteur-Est, le Saint Graal des places à responsabilité au niveau commercial de sa société, et en à peine trois ans. Emma pouvait vraiment être fière d'elle, de sa progression professionnelle fulgurante et pourtant due qu'à son propre mérite, oui et elle l'était, mais heureuse ?

Et donc, mercredi dernier, Dieu s'était certainement penché sur son épaule pour lui susurrer à l'oreille quoi faire, car c'était ce jour-là où elle avait décidé, contre l'avis général du service du personnel puisque cela rentrait dans leur attribution, de s'occuper personnellement du recrutement de sa ou son nouvel assistant. En fait, elle avait carrément détesté le précédent, et attendre la fin de sa période d'essai avait été un réel calvaire, elle avait ainsi ordonné qu'on lui amène tous les CV et lettres de motivations présentes dans l'entreprise pour commencer sa recherche.

Regina laissa un souffle nécessaire emplir ses poumons à nouveau et tourna doucement les yeux pour plonger dans ces émeraudes qui lui avait tant manquée. La blonde paraissait loin dans ses pensées, néanmoins la légère inspiration suffit pour la ramener vers Regina et ancrer son regard dans le sien. Elles se jaugèrent un moment en silence, laissant le tumulte de sentiment présent dans leurs yeux parler pour elles, puis Emma crispa subtilement la mâchoire et se tourna la main tendue pour désigner la chaise faisant face à son bureau. Sa voix s'éleva, froide et dure.

— Si vous vous sentez assez d'attaque Mme Mills, il se fait déjà tard, j'aimerai autant commencer l'entretien au plus vite.

 _ **FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE.**_

 _ **SQ**_

 ** _Merci ma fidèle chérie et correctrice :)) te quiero mucho :3  
_**


	2. L'entretien

**Hey ! I'm so happy ! :)) me voilà avec la fin de mon défi, je vais enfin pouvoir dormir la nuit sans craindre les menaces de mort perpétuelles de mon impatiente associée...hi hi hi hi ! ;) ouais non elle a été cool sur ce coup-là...en fait j'ai fait exprès de traîner pour l'empêcher de me relancer un défi dans deux jours :P**

 **Je vous laisse profiter (ou pas :/ ;) de cette deuxième partie presque exclusivement M...donc les traumatisées du cul n'allez pas plus loin ! Argh ! C'est l'enfer absolu ! Avec des doigts mouillés et d'autres choses encore plus terribles ! Au secours ! Maman !...ha ha ha ! Hi Ha ! x)**

 **SQ**

 **Boston, New Balance, bureau du Chef des Ventes Secteur-Est, 19h35…**

Emma ne jeta pas un regard en arrière avant de rejoindre son fauteuil. Elle s'assit avec raideur, rangea sa précédente lecture puis récupéra un dossier sur le côté droit de son bureau, qu'elle ouvrit devant elle.

Regina inspira une dernière fois les yeux clos, puis s'appuya des mains sur l'assise du divan et se leva doucement. Elle temporisa quelques secondes, pour s'assurer de sa stabilité, et avança, une fois sûre de son équilibre retrouvé. Elle prit place sur le siège désigné et attendit, patiemment.

Emma leva un regard discret sur sa belle future ou pas assistante, car il fallait bien dire que ce n'était pas le but principal de cette entrevue, elle se revoyait halluciner de longues minutes bouche entrouverte et yeux écarquillés sur le CV d'une certaine Mme Mills, qui avait eu le courage de se relancer sur le marché du travail bostonien, alors que la famille de son ex-mari pesait de toute son influence dans la région pour lui compliquer la tâche.

Pendant ses recherches personnelles pour pourvoir au poste, elle avait trouvé dans la panière des candidatures spontanées une lettre oblitérée d'un coup de tampon « A classer sans suite » rouge agressif, et cela l'avait assez intriguée pour l'ouvrir et la lire, qu'elle n'avait pas été sa surprise ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oh oui Dieu s'était penché sur elle ce jour-là, c'était pas possible autrement, non pas possible d'avoir une telle chance assortie d'une occasion de la revoir.

Mais maintenant la partie ne faisait que commencer et la blonde naviguait à vue, bousculée dans son corps et son âme par la présence physique de cette perfection faite femme, qu'elle n'avait jamais pu oublier, il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle se fasse violence… « Choix de mot vraiment intéressant ?! »…premièrement tâter le terrain, deuxièmement prendre l'ascendant. Show time !

Emma enfila son plus beau masque d'indifférence et se recula sur son fauteuil en soupirant lourdement.

—Bon…pas la peine de me faire l'article…j'étais, je pense, suffisamment bien placée il y a de cela quelques années pour juger de vos capacités en matière commerciale…par contre…

La Chef des Ventes plissa les yeux sur le dossier posé devant elle, comme si elle cherchait une information en particulier. Rongée par la curiosité, Regina qui s'était redressée telle une militaire surentraînée dès les premiers mots, intervint.

— Oui ? Dites-moi ?

La blonde leva un sourcil circonspect et attaqua la partie la plus périlleuse de son plan, le regard arrogant planté durement dans le noir tumultueux mais retenu face à elle.

— J'apprécierais que vous attendiez une question avant d'intervenir.

Tout se jouait à cet instant, Emma ferma son esprit et son cœur et capta, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, l'étincelle délicieusement meurtrière qui venait d'apparaître dans les yeux, tout de même plutôt abasourdis pour l'essentiel, de sa chère ex-tortionnaire. Elle porta l'estocade sans attendre, la moindre faiblesse la mènerait à sa perte, comme la dernière fois.

— Bien, que les choses soient claires du départ n'est-ce pas ? Ici c'est moi la patronne…ok ?

Regina hésita longuement entre l'éclat rire irrépressible qu'elle retenait avec force en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et l'explosion de colère thermonucléaire qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre l'emporta. La brune se contenta de s'appuyer nonchalamment sur le dossier de sa chaise, un sourire malicieux s'étirant aux coins des lèvres. Là oui d'accord, elle connaissait ce jeu, et elle trouvait cela particulièrement ambitieux de la part de son vis-à-vis.

— Hum…très bien…big Chef Swan…que dois-je faire pour obtenir ce poste sous-qualifié ? Hum ?

Emma laissa un sourire suffisant au possible s'inscrire sur son visage.

—It's my girl ! Parfait ! Je vous savais assez intelligente pour intégrer rapidement le concept…maintenant abordons une des facettes inhérentes à ce poste…

La blonde se pencha sur le côté pour récupérer quelque chose dans un tiroir de son bureau, puis elle se leva et contourna le meuble en dissimulant l'objet derrière sa jambe. Elle s'appuya sur le devant du plateau, légèrement sur la droite face à Regina qui l'observait avec une attention quelque peu curieuse, croisa les jambes à hauteur de cheville, et montra enfin ce qu'elle tenait dans la main droite en la claquant au creux de sa paume gauche.

Le hoquet de stupeur de la brune, devenue blême à la vision de sa cravache fétiche, suffit largement à contenter l'auteure de la mise en scène, par contre la jeune femme folle amoureuse de son ancienne boss s'inquiéta rapidement.

— Mme Mills ça va ? Vous voulez de l'eau ? Un soda ? Du sucre ?

Regina posa une main sur son cœur qui battait comme un fou et ferma un instant les yeux pour réguler son souffle. Elle les rouvrit rapidement et croisa le regard doux et inquiet d'Emma qui s'était penchée vers elle. La brune dévia son regard sur la fine cicatrice ornant la pommette de la belle blonde et la honte et le regret la submergèrent comme si souvent depuis.

Elle baissa la tête, contrite, que croyait-elle donc ? Elle aurait dû s'enfuir dès Emma entraperçue à la porte de son bureau. Mais puisque la fuite s'avérait maintenant impossible, pourquoi ne pas profiter de l'occasion, si ce n'est pour obtenir un poste, au moins avoir la satisfaction de sortir de ces bureaux un peu plus légère qu'en rentrant, laissant se refermer derrière son passage quelques blessures du passé, les cicatrisations du cœur étant les plus longues à soigner.

— Et bien…Miss…Miss Swan…c'est tout ce que vous avez en réserve…pathétique une fois de plus !...le temps n'a donc rien changé !?

L'attaque fut tremblante au départ mais s'affermit en cours de route, et Emma comprit parfaitement le message quand les yeux pleins de larmes de son inoubliable brune croisèrent les siens, elle avait appris en son temps à lire parfaitement ce regard. Regina la suppliait littéralement de la suivre comme elle l'avait toujours fait finalement, sauf…la blonde caressa sa cicatrice du bout des doigts comme elle aimait à le faire quand elle pensait à Regina, elle plongea à nouveau ses yeux tout aussi brillants dans les siens et acquiesça doucement. Puis elle se redressa brutalement et toisa la brune, qui lui sourit, et elle aussi, pour la dernière fois, enfin elle essaierait de toutes ses forces, avant de lui cracher avec hargne.

— Oh si ! Bien des choses ont changé, à commencer par mes fonctions et les vôtres…du moins le fait que vous n'en ayez plus pour être exact…alors Mme Mills ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de rejoindre la populace au fond du trou ? Hein ?

La brune feignit l'ennui et ne répondit pas, Emma l'observa un moment, dissimulant son amusement, puis renchérit.

— Quoique la déchéance de votre famille vous y avait préparée non ? Plus on se forme jeune et mieux c'est non ? Enfin c'est ce qu'on dit…

Regina serra les dents et fit mine de s'intéresser à un point imaginaire derrière l'épaule gauche de la blonde, celle-ci se décala pour se mettre dans son champ de vision, et se pencha face à elle, se décollant du meuble, en tapotant la cravache sur ses genoux.

— Qu'est-ce que ça fait de liquider son entreprise ? De perdre son bébé ? La prunelle de ses yeux ? Son seul amour finalement non !?

Le regard noir de haine qui se posa sur la blonde la fit sourire de toutes ses dents. Emma se pencha encore un peu plus, pour s'approcher, et continua d'une voix moqueuse à souhait.

— Un p'tit commentaire pour la postérité ? Non vraiment ? Oh allez en souvenir du bon vieux temps Mme Mills-Hood…

Regina se dressa face à elle en un battement de cil et lui cria au visage alors qu'elle reculait précipitamment pour éviter d'être percutée.

— Mme Mills ! Je m'appelle Regina Mills !

Emma éclata de rire, ravie, et décocha un coup de cravache, plus cinglant qu'appuyé, sur la cuisse gauche d'une brune qui en sursauta de surprise.

— Maintenant tu vas te rasseoir et la fermer…compris ?

Regina se mordit la lèvre et fronça le sourcil, elle fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche, mais la claquette se posa sur ses lèvres avant même qu'elle forme un mot.

— Chuuuut…on va être une gentille future assistante et se rasseoir sans rien dire…sinon on va rater l'entretien…hum ? Ok ? Capice ?

Regina frémit de plaisir des pieds à la tête et hésita à la provoquer immédiatement, cependant, son attention fut subitement détournée par le regard trouble et le souffle difficile d'une dominatrice somme toute facilement perturbée.

Elles se trouvaient proches, vraiment très proches et Emma avait commencé à bloquer sur le frémissement du cuir souple sur la pulpe des lèvres rouges sombres de la brune, presque collée à elle, à chacune de ses respirations. La blonde paraissait sur le point de manquer d'air à force d'essayer de déglutir naturellement.

Regina se recula précipitamment et s'assit. Cela n'allait tout de même pas être si simple. Elle dédia un sourire taquin à une Emma encore un peu étourdie, et susurra suavement.

— Vous n'avez pas peur qu'on nous surprenne…Chef…

Emma papillonna des yeux quelques secondes, troublée certes, mais pas complètement perdue pour la cause, et grimaça au terme.

— Tu es encore loin d'avoir mérité le droit de m'avoir un jour comme Chef…et ne t'inquiète pas…j'ai scrupuleusement choisi l'heure de ton rendez-vous.

La blonde contourna la chaise de Regina pour aller fermer sa porte de bureau à clef et commenta en chemin.

— N'empêche que deux précautions valent toujours mieux qu'une…

Emma revint ensuite se placer derrière la brune et elle se pencha par dessus son épaule droite, puis écarta les cheveux noirs et longs du bout des doigts pour lui murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix rauque.

— Alors Regina ? Par quoi je vais commencer avec toi...

La brune se mordit violemment la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir. Qu'est-ce que cette entreprise d'équipement sportif avait donc fait de sa gentille soumise d'ex-employée ? Sur laquelle elle avait découvert le plaisir de se défouler, de régler toutes ses nombreuses frustrations tout en la contrôlant, en la possédant à sa manière.

Elle ferma les yeux très fort et laissa le souffle chaud d'Emma lui caresser la joue quelques instants, s'en délectant. Le recul de la blonde lui fit rouvrir les yeux, mais quand elle voulut tourner la tête pour la chercher du regard, elle sentit les deux mains de la blonde se poser sur ses épaules.

— Pas bouger ok ?

Emma passa le bandeau en soie sur les yeux de sa belle brune obéissante. Elle l'attacha à l'arrière de sa tête et contourna la chaise pour se remettre face à Regina qui arborait un sourire plus taquin qu'inquiet.

— Vraiment Miss Swan ?

La blonde se tourna sur le côté et la fouetta sur le dessus de la cuisse droite.

— Je t'ai dit de la fermer !

Le cri et le sursaut de Regina surprirent complètement la blonde, c'était tellement disproportionné face à la légèreté du coup. Elle faillit s'excuser, néanmoins elle comprit vite en observant sa victime que cela était essentiellement dû à la cécité qui exacerbait les sensations et non à la douleur, d'ailleurs c'était le but non ? Et peut-être aussi un peu le fait qu'elle-même se permettrait sûrement plus de choses en évitant le regard autoritaire et intense de sa partenaire de jeu.

La blonde s'appuya à nouveau les fesses sur le plateau de son bureau et examina avec une étrange satisfaction une Regina en hyper vigilance complètement démunie. La brune paraissait attendre le prochain coup et essayer de déterminer sa provenance. Emma sourit et ricana, cette situation purement créée pour les besoins de ces retrouvailles tant espérées, était en train de l'exciter au possible. Avoir sa Mme Mills rien que pour elle et pouvoir en faire ce qu'elle voulait…Rhaaa !

— Lève-toi et approche.

Regina hésita une micro seconde puis se leva et s'approcha doucement. La blonde l'arrêta presque immédiatement en tenant la cravache devant elle à l'horizontale, la posant au niveau du sternum de la brune.

— Là parfait…maintenant enlève ta veste de tailleur.

La brune obéit, sourire narquois aux lèvres, genre « Cela ne va pas durer jeune padawan ! ». La veste glissa à terre.

Emma suivit le décolleté léger de sa belle statique du bout de la claquette en se mordant les lèvres de convoitise. Seigneur…combien de fois s'était-elle imaginée arracher ces chemises blanches cintrées si près du corps…de ce corps maintes fois désiré.

— Ouvre ta chemise.

— Et si je refuse ?

Emma mit un petit moment à réaliser que la brune lui avait parlée, perdue dans ses pensées luxurieuses. Elle réfléchit un moment à la meilleur façon d'y répondre puis elle se redressa, posa la cravache sur son bureau et attrapa Regina par la taille pour la plaquer contre elle.

Complètement surprise la brune se retrouva les bras ballants, collée de tout son long contre le corps brûlant de son ex-commerciale, dont la respiration virait au chaotique à une vitesse exponentielle. Les lèvres d'Emma se posèrent sur sa bouche sans préambule mais avec une douceur insupportable. Le baiser exquis et léger, le tout premier, vira rapidement vers quelque chose de beaucoup plus fiévreux et urgent quand les bras de Regina s'enroulèrent autour du cou de la blonde, complètement perdue dans la sensation extraordinaire du bout de la langue de la brune qui suivait maintenant sa lèvre inférieure.

Les lèvres s'écartèrent et la rencontre des deux organes buccaux provoqua une fusion à la limite du nucléaire. Les corps se soudèrent encore plus, Emma resserrant ses bras autour de la taille de son ensorceleuse d'ex-patronne qui gémissait dans sa bouche ponctuellement, en s'accrochant à sa nuque comme si c'était une question de survie.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, Emma ne voyait plus trop l'intérêt de faire autre chose que de traîner la brune par les cheveux jusqu'à son grand appartement à l'architecture victorienne de South End. Mon Dieu…elle en avait rêvé des millions de fois de ce baiser, et il était pourtant encore bien plus émouvant et déstabilisant que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

Regina caressait sa nuque du bout des doigts, la griffait délicatement parfois, et sa langue…oh mon Dieu…sa langue, ses lèvres, son corps, les frissons les parcourant toutes les deux…quelque part dans un coin de sa tête elle nota que Regina avait subtilement pris le dessus et commençait à la pousser en direction du bureau pour la bloquer contre.

Emma s'arracha au baiser avec difficulté mais détermination, repoussant La brune en la tenant à bout de bras. Elle essuya sa bouche couverte d'un mélange de leur deux rouge à lèvres et fit de même sur son vis-à-vis qui sursauta. Puis elle la poussa encore un peu pour se redonner une zone d'observation convenable, retourna tranquillement s'appuyer au bureau comme précédemment, et attrapa la cravache, qu'elle claqua dans le vide devant elle juste pour faire sursauter Regina toujours les yeux bandés.

— Donc je disais…ouvre ta chemise.

Regina rigola, charmée malgré tout par l'aplomb de la blonde qui avait vite repris l'avantage. Et de toute façon pourquoi le vouloir à tout prix ? Il était peut-être temps de rendre les armes aux pieds de cette jeune femme qui avait bouleversé sa vie déjà bien avant cet entretien. Car, et cela personne ne le savait à part son ex-mari et elle, tout avait commencé avec le départ d'Emma de son entreprise, le licenciement déguisé en démission lui avait parue la meilleure solution à l'époque, complètement dépassée qu'elle était par les événements, et terrifiée par le scandale qui en découlerait si jamais Emma mettait ses menaces à exécution.

A la voir aujourd'hui, amoureuse ou revancharde ? Mais en tout cas toujours autant attirée et troublée, cela ne faisait aucun doute, elle comprenait trois ans trop tard que non, Emma n'aurait jamais rien fait qui puisse lui nuire.

Par contre les conséquences sur son humeur, à l'époque des faits, furent totalement démesurées et vite ingérables. Car s'était ensuivie une période ressemblant à un deuil, après le refus, la colère, puis le désespoir, et parfois le renoncement, et pourtant elle restait inconsolable et de plus en plus téméraire dans sa résistance émotionnelle et physique face à son rôle de parfaite épouse. Elle avait le cœur brisé suite au départ de la femme dont elle était tombée amoureuse, et son mariage de raison ne résista pas, pas plus que Robin ne lui pardonna quand il comprit l'absence de sentiment sincère à son encontre.

— Regina ça va ? Vous êtes fatiguée ? Vous voulez vous asseoir ?

La brune réalisa qu'elle s'était quelque peu absentée, facilement aidée par l'absence totale de vision. Elle tendit l'oreille et constata la proche présence d'Emma. La blonde s'était approchée, inquiète, pendant ses pérégrinations personnelles.

Regina soupira et enleva le bandeau de ses yeux. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent comme des naufragés à un radeau de fortune. Emma tendit la main gauche et caressa sa joue avec une tendresse bouleversante. La brune sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux et elle s'ébroua et recula de deux pas, se dégageant de la caresse un peu brutalement.

La blonde fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea du regard, ses émeraudes brillantes d'amour eurent presque raison de Regina, pourtant celle-ci se remémora avec fermeté un vieil adage…« Ne jamais reconstruire sur des ruines…d'abord déblayer et rebâtir les fondations »…hum ? Le jugement avisé d'un maçon portugais certainement ?! Quoiqu'il en soit cela ne manquait pas d'à propos ni de sagesse.

Regina planta deux orbes noirs de concupiscence dans les émeraudes légèrement ahuries de sa blonde qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux, et commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, un par un, lentement, un sourire de pure provocation sur les lèvres.

— Nous revenons au Vous ? Tu n'as pas la carrure pour assumer le rôle du leader de toute façon…tu as raison de t'incliner séance tenante…sans combattre.

— Que…quoi !?

— C'est bien ce que je disais…

Regina interrompit son activité à mi-parcours et tendit la main vers la blonde, encore tétanisée de stupeur face au renversement d'ambiance, en avançant d'un pas.

— La cravache est à moi Miss Swan…donne à ta maîtresse.

Emma réintégra sa conscience brutalement à l'entente du titre et fixa un regard torve sur la brune, qui dissimula parfaitement son sourire de victoire dans une moue provocatrice à souhait une fois de plus.

— Alors ? Je ne vais pas devoir attendre non plus…si ?

La blonde crispa la mâchoire et sourit d'une manière particulièrement inquiétante.

— Premièrement…

Emma claqua la cravache sur la paume ouverte de la brune qui se rétracta immédiatement en secouant sa main.

— Tu me vouvoies et c'est non négociable…pour l'instant…deuxièmement…

Son sourire s'agrandit en observant la crainte mêlée d'envie inscrite sur le visage de Regina. Emma s'avança doucement en la contournant par la droite. Elle fouetta un peu plus fortement les fesses de la brune une fois à ses cotés, la faisant glapir et gémir dans une même expiration.

— Tu n'ouvres la bouche qu'à ma demande…

Emma, maintenant dans le dos de la brune frémissante, se colla contre elle et respira son odeur… « Oh mon amour…tu m'as tellement manquée… »…elle posa ensuite sa tête sur l'épaule de Regina, et lui susurra suavement à l'oreille.

— Et je pense que la prochaine fois que je te demanderais de l'ouvrir…ça ne sera sûrement pas pour parler…

La brune frémit une fois de plus et grogna d'envie à la supposition d'Emma, elle n'eut pas l'occasion de s'exprimer plus car elle fut poussée assez brusquement en direction du bureau.

— Avance esclave !

Elles éclatèrent de rire en même temps, trop amusées par l'exagération agressive d'Emma, et incapable de retenir le bonheur qui s'insinuait inexorablement dans chaque pore de leur peau depuis le début de cette rencontre, inespérée entrevue. Le jeu continuait car elles avaient besoin d'exorciser leurs adieux, mais l'essentiel était fait, elles s'étaient précédemment trouvées, et là enfin retrouvées.

Après avoir récupéré leur sérieux, Emma ramassa le bandeau abandonné sur le sol et le noua à nouveau sur les yeux de sa brune, qui paraissait de plus en plus fébrile et réceptive au moindre frôlement. Elle resta un moment dans son dos à caresser son ventre par-dessous la chemise à moitié déboutonnée. Elle jeta la cravache sur le plateau pour récupérer sa deuxième main et écarta les cheveux sur la nuque de Regina pour y déposer des baisers légers comme des plumes.

La chaleur ambiante prit encore quelques degrés et les respirations s'accélérèrent rapidement pour devenir gémissantes et saccadées.

Emma s'interrompit juste avant de perdre complètement le contrôle et la séparation des deux corps s'effectua au ralenti et avec beaucoup de difficulté. Le râle de dépit de Regina la fit ricaner doucement et elle se pencha juste pour récupérer sa cravache avant d'aller s'asseoir tranquillement dans la chaise précédemment occupée par sa belle brune.

— Bien reprenons…tourne-toi vers moi…bien voilà…maintenant finis d'enlever ta chemise.

Regina s'exécuta en respirant fort pour essayer de retrouver un peu de contenance, les caresses délicates et néanmoins torrides de son ex-employée l'ayant complètement déstabilisée, au point qu'elle l'aurait facilement suppliée d'accélérer la punition pour la sentir plus précisément…contre elle…sur elle…en elle…« Oh seigneur ! Arrête de penser à de telles choses ! »…Le bandeau la gênait autant qu'il l'excitait, elle aurait adorer suivre la montée du désir dans les beaux yeux verts et brillants de sa dulcinée, et en même temps se sentir ainsi exposée et entravée la mettait dans un état de soumission troublante et très excitante, finalement inverser les rôles s'avérait plus intéressant que prévu.

La brune défit le dernier bouton et entendit Emma se relever pour s'approcher d'elle. Elle reçut un petit coup de claquette sur le dessus de sa main droite qui commençait à faire glisser la chemise sur son épaule gauche.

— Attends…laisse-moi faire.

Regina baissa ses bras le long de son corps et sentit la tige de la cravache passer sur sa peau sous le tissu pour soulever et faire glisser la chemise, d'un côté, puis de l'autre. La claquette dessina ensuite le contour de son soutien-gorge en dentelle pourpre et noire. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit sur un souffle chaud et de plus en plus irrégulier. La voix, beaucoup plus rauque d'un coup, d'Emma s'éleva au milieu de ses soupirs étranglés.

— Tourne-toi ma belle.

La brune déglutit difficilement mais obéit sans tarder. Emma coinça la cravache dans sa ceinture et s'approcha pour défaire la fermeture éclair de la jupe de tailleur. Ses mains tremblantes se posèrent sur la taille de Regina et firent glisser le vêtement jusqu'au sol.

Emma prit quelques secondes pour récupérer les affaires de son rendez-vous et les poser en les froissant le moins possible sur le dossier de la chaise. Quand elle se tourna à nouveau vers Regina, son cœur s'accéléra au point qu'il lui semblait le voir taper contre sa poitrine pour en sortir. Elle détailla avec un énorme plaisir les courbes avantageuses à son entière disposition. L'ensemble en dentelle profitait d'un support de choix et ne faisait que le souligner un peu plus, tout comme les Jimmy Choo noires vernis qui accentuaient le galbe naturel de ses magnifiques jambes et de ce joli cul rond et musclé à souhait.

La blonde s'approcha et se plaça à coté d'elle pour reluquer sans vergogne le recto dans la même mesure.

Emma sourit avec fierté en notant l'air particulièrement affecté de Regina. La brune frémissait régulièrement et semblait avoir du mal à respirer sans gémir, la lèvre inférieure tremblotante légèrement.

— Hum…je crois qu'il est temps que je m'occupe de toi…

L'annonce déclencha une vague de frissons irrépressibles sur l'épiderme très découvert de la brune ainsi qu'un hoquet étranglé difficilement retenu, et cela fit rigoler Emma.

— Ouais vraiment il vaut mieux…

La blonde se recula et repassa derrière Regina.

— Penche-toi et pose tes mains à plat sur le bureau.

— Oh seigneur…

— Chuuuut ! Sois gentille et tout se passera bien…

— Hummm…

Le gémissement rauque que la brune ne réussit pas à retenir, à chaque fois un peu plus ébranlée par les déclarations plus ou moins salaces de son si sexy tyran, lui valut une volée de coups de cravache sur les fesses, qui la laissa pantelante, et c'est finalement presque par nécessité qu'elle s'appuya des deux mains sur le bureau face à elle.

Emma tapota la tige entre les cuisses de la brune, d'un côté à l'autre, jusqu'à obtenir l'écartement recherché.

— Voilàààà…rhaaaa !...parfait putain…

La blonde commençait à s'échauffer dangereusement et elle ferma les yeux un instant pour tenter de faire baisser sa tension…« Wow ! Calme-toi putain ! »…elle recula ensuite et se mordit violemment la lèvre face au tableau terriblement excitant que représentait Regina dans cette position et en étant si peu habillée. Emma bloqua complètement sur la vue et commença à se déshabiller automatiquement sans lâcher la silhouette de sa brune penchée et offerte des yeux, parcourant chaque centimètre de son anatomie avec délectation.

Regina attendait, silencieuse et fébrile. Le bruit des froissements de tissu derrière elle accapara son attention et elle expira un râle rauque et tremblant en réalisant ce qu'il était en train de se passer dans son dos.

Le silence revint à nouveau et la brune sursauta, surprise, en sentant la tige ronde et douce de la cravache frotter toute la longueur de son sexe, mais très vite l'étonnement céda la place à une brûlure délicieuse qui remonta du creux de ses cuisses tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à se figer dans son cerveau reptilien et lui envahir l'esprit d'un flou scintillant et absolument délicieux.

Chaque passage de la claquette sur son clitoris lui faisait cambrer les reins à la recherche d'une pression plus forte. Ses gémissements, de plus en plus forts et plaintifs, couvraient en partie les halètements d'Emma, maintenant en sous-vêtements elle aussi, qui tremblait d'une émotion merveilleuse mais presque trop forte, à la caresser intimement avec cette fameuse cravache.

La blonde posa une paume de main moite au creux des reins de Regina pour l'obliger doucement à se pencher un peu plus, et la brune se retrouva rapidement coucher sur les avant-bras, ne pouvant plus de toute façon résister plus longtemps aux tremblements dans ses bras tendus, fragilisés par trop de sensation.

Emma s'étrangla presque en remarquant l'humidité clairement visible sur le dessous en dentelle, la nouvelle position bien plus horizontale lui permettait une vue imprenable entre les jambes de la brune. Elle avait planifié des centaines de scénario en prévision de cette rencontre sans même savoir si elle aurait lieu ou même si Regina la laisserait faire, et là maintenant, elle se sentait dépassée, ébranlée, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle étouffa un sanglot en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la brune, se plaquant contre ses fesses pour la sentir contre elle, son sexe contre son sexe à elle. Regina réagit immédiatement en se reculant le plus possible, appuyant l'attouchement en se cambrant, la tête rentrée entre ses bras.

Emma se figea un instant, éberluée par la position, cependant elle ne put empêcher très longtemps un léger roulis du bassin de s'installer progressivement. Le déhanchement libéra les consciences de leur trop plein d'inhibition inutile et frustrante et les cordes vocales exprimèrent le soulagement ressenti à cette libération d'endorphine si longtemps refoulée.

— Oh putain Regina ! J'ai tellement envie de toi !

— Baise-moi Emma par pitié ! Baise-moi !

La blonde se recula brutalement et baissa la culotte de Regina à mi-cuisse sans plus de précaution, lui arrachant un cri rauque et de pure félicité. Le premier contact de ses doigts sur les lèvres parfaitement épilées et totalement trempées de son obsession brune, qu'elle s'apprêtait enfin à posséder, là, maintenant, tout de suite, la figea de bonheur et d'envie…« Ok respire…tu vas pas te faire un syndrome à la « Maria's lovers » non plus !? »…la voix faible et implorante de Regina la ramena sur terre.

— Emmaaaa…pitiéééé…

Deux des doigts de la blonde s'insinuèrent immédiatement dans le sexe demandeur et définitivement prêt.

— Oh oui putain t'es liquide mon cœur…

Emma écarta ses doigts à l'intérieur et profita un instant de la douceur soyeuse le long de son majeur et son index en tournant et pivotant contre la membrane avant de ressortir et replonger plus profondément en s'appuyant de son corps sur le dos de sa belle soumise pour sentir sa peau sur un maximum de surface, s'appuyant sur sa main gauche posée à plat à côté de la tête de Regina, toujours enfouie entre ses bras repliés, mais qu'elle extirpa brusquement pour motiver sa charmante persécutrice du moment.

— Rhaaa ! Emmaaaa….ouiiiiii…plus fort…Emma !...plus viiiiite….

Les demandes et les cris de Regina étaient autant de décharge électrique qui piquait sa conscience animale avec ferveur et autorité, la poussant à accélérer sa pénétration, tournant et retournant ses doigts pour augmenter la pression interne.

Il n'y eut pendant quelques minutes que des respirations lourdes et saccadées, râles, gémissements, cris et supplications diverses, accompagnés par la musique clapotante des va-et-vient de plus en plus appuyés et rapides d'Emma. Jusqu'à ce que Regina arrache son bandeau et se redresse avec souplesse d'un seul coup de rein, entraînant avec elle le retour à la verticale de la blonde, toujours collée à elle, surprise par la manœuvre, mais réactive.

La brune passa son bras droit derrière la nuque d'Emma et bredouilla quelques mots difficilement en lui lançant un regard de biais à 2000 degrés centigrades minimum.

— La…lacra…la crava…che…

Emma gémit comme une hétéro frustrée découvrant la sexualité lesbienne, et se fit un aller-retour entre le sol et sa station debout à la vitesse de la lumière pour récupérer la cravache, lâchée au sol, sans que sa brune lascive ne perde son équilibre précaire.

La blonde enroula son bras gauche sur le ventre de Regina, pour la soutenir dans sa position arquée, et attendit que la brune replace son bras droit derrière sa nuque pour la pénétrer de la poignée fuselée au bout épaissi par du cuir torsadé, avec précaution au départ, puis de plus en plus vite, laissant la tige rouler et glisser entre ses doigts pour donner des rotations anarchiques et appréciées, au vu des cris aigus et des insultes proférées par une Regina tremblante et palpitante contre son torse.

— Ouiiii bordel ! haaaaaaa ! Baise-moi fort bordel ! Ouiiiii !

Emma laissa sa main gauche glisser du ventre au mont de vénus de sa brune gémissante, et ne s'arrêta qu'un fois que deux ses doigts entourèrent le clitoris dur comme une pointe de diamant, qu'elle câlina doucement en le frottant délicatement sans vraiment le toucher, tranchant totalement avec la rudesse des va-et-vient. Regina hoqueta au bord du gouffre et s'arqua encore plus, comme si c'était possible ? haletant comme une sprinteuse après l'arrivée, submergée par tous ces délices simultanés. Puis l'orgasme lui tomba dessus brutalement, la pliant vers l'avant dans un spasme incontrôlable et brûlant, lui arrachant un cri nécessaire.

— Emmaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

La blonde arrêta ces gestes et lâcha à nouveau la cravache au sol pour soutenir du mieux possible sa partenaire qui convulsait pratiquement, penchée dangereusement vers l'avant. Regina finit par se rétablir contre elle mais eut du mal à retrouver sa respiration tout de suite, se laissant bercer dans les bras tendres et solides d'une Emma extatique.

Regina se retourna finalement dans les bras de sa pourvoyeuse de plaisir et la gratifia d'un sourire éblouissant juste avant de fondre sur sa bouche pour lui accorder un baiser des plus langoureux, à tel point qu'il en paraissait amoureux.

Puis la brune passa du suave au carnassier en plantant deux billes noires de passion et d'envie dans les émeraudes dilatées de luxure d'Emma.

— Deuxième round ?

Regina recula ensuite contre le bureau, ses yeux plantés dans ceux d'une blonde attentive, et se hissa sur le plateau d'un geste souple, elle profita de sa suspension pour faire tomber ses chaussures au pied du meuble, et enleva par la même occasion son soutien-gorge toujours sur elle. La blonde se passa inconsciemment la langue sur les lèvres en braquant son regard sur les deux tétons bruns pointant fièrement dans sa direction.

Le rire taquin de sa belle brune, maintenant au centre de la surface plane, la sortit de ses délires mammaires perso et elle observa, ébahie, Regina balancer tous les dossiers par terre d'un revers de main, avant de s'allonger et de tapoter le bois sous sa main en la narguant.

— Tu viens ou j'ai d'ores et déjà réussi l'entretien ?

Emma ricana.

— A moitié réussi pour l'instant.

Leurs rires se mêlèrent pendant que la blonde quittait son tanga bleu topaze et soutien-gorge assorti et la rejoignait sur le bureau, s'approchant d'elle à genoux, hésitante sur la suite à donner. Elle n'eut pas à se poser la question longtemps puisque la brune l'attrapa par le cou et la tira sur elle pour l'étourdir de baisers, plus chauds les uns que les autres. Leurs formes s'épousèrent avec ravissement, et les gémissements dû aux nombreux attouchements des deux corps fusionnés furent avalés pendant de longues minutes de plaisir buccal et labial enflammé. Les mains découvraient, exploraient et caressaient tout ce qu'elles arrivaient à atteindre.

Quand la cuisse de Regina se plaqua sur le sexe trempé et brûlant de la blonde, celle-ci dut s'extraire brutalement du baiser pour grogner sa frustration dans son cou, crispée sur elle. La brune rigola moqueusement mais avec tendresse.

— Ma pauvre chérie...viens là…là bouge un peu voilà…passe sur mon autre jambe voilà…hannnn…oh oui là bouge plus…

Emma avait froncé les sourcils, dubitative, en suivant les ordres et les mains de la brune qui s'évertuait à trouver l'angle parfait pour que leurs sexes entrent en contact. Et quand cela fut fait elle comprit son insistance.

— Oh putain c'est trop bon ! Han putain !

Regina venait de se cambrer subitement pour appuyer son sexe encore liquide de ces précédents ébats sur celui totalement trempé de la blonde, et elle commença une danse du bassin lente et sensuelle en plantant ses yeux intensément dans le regard déjà trouble de celle-ci.

— Et bien Miss Lesbos !? On ne connaît pas ses classiques ?!

Emma aurait voulu rire de cette pique pleine d'humour mais elle était totalement submergée par la position, la communion qu'elle engendrait entre elles, ce face à face torride dont la chorégraphie semblait se réécrire à chaque respiration, chaque frôlement de clitoris, chaque clignement d'œil.

— Soulève ma jambe et tiens-la.

La blonde bloqua l'écartement de la cuisse gauche de Regina comme dans un songe, elle se contenta donc d'obéir sans réfléchir, complètement terrassée par la chaleur tropicale qui embuait chaque cellule de son esprit, et le mouvement d'après plaquant leurs sexes dorénavant totalement dégagés et accessibles, lui arracha un cri de plaisir qui fit gémir et basculer la tête en arrière à Regina, pas loin de l'extase une nouvelle fois.

Emma ferma les yeux et expira en frissonnant, elle serra les dents pour se retenir tellement elle se sentait prête à jouir d'une seconde à l'autre, elle ralentit imperceptiblement son propre balancement, laissant la brune se frotter sur elle par-dessous, avec ce rythme nonchalant mais ferme qui les emmenait inexorablement vers des sommets de jouissance sûrement inexplorés à ce jour. La blonde haleta bruyamment quelques secondes et perdit pied.

— Oh oui mon amour…oh ouiiiiii Reginaaaaaaaa…oh ouiiiiiii…

L'orgasme d'Emma précipita la brune pantelante depuis un moment déjà dans une chute vertigineusement jouissive à en perdre le souffle et la voix pendant de longues minutes.

Regina se redressa à bout de force pour saisir la blonde à bras le corps et la serrer contre son cœur qui battait encore comme un fou, elle l'étreignit fortement et puis l'embrassa longuement, et la relâcha enfin pour dégager ses cheveux blonds lui tombant devant le visage d'une main tendre et douce.

— Je t'aime Emma…je t'ai toujours aimée tu sais…

— Oui…je le sais maintenant…et moi aussi je t'aime Regina…depuis toujours…

Elle se sourirent amoureusement et s'embrassèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Regina décide la fin du quart d'heure guimauve, en lui souriant avec espièglerie.

— J'ai le poste n'est-ce pas ?

Emma se redressa sur les bras au dessus d'elle et éclata de rire. Elle se bascula ensuite sur le côté pour s'allonger contre Regina tout en la regardant, la tête appuyée dans sa main.

— Hum…je pense que tu vas être déçue mais New balance a des règles très strictes sur les relations hiérarchiques, ou plutôt justement pour qu'il n'y en ait aucune…

Regina grimaça.

— Dur de choisir !? Le poste ou la Chef !? Hum…cornélien ?

Puis elle éclata de rire à son tour en se tournant du côté d'Emma qui faisait mine de bouder pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Elle se recula ensuite et plongea le regard le plus beau et sincère qu'Emma n'avait jamais reçu de qui que ce soit et lui déclara doucement.

— Je me contenterais d'être avec la femme de ma vie, si elle veut bien de moi…et nous vivrons d'amour et d'eau fraiche…hum ?

Emma l'éblouit d'un sourire au bord des larmes absolument magnifique et plongea sur elle pour l'embrasser chaleureusement, tendrement, amoureusement et de plein d'autres manières.

 **SQ**

 **Un an plus tard, inauguration de la société Mills-Swan's Boots…**

Emma s'approcha de sa merveilleuse compagne, resplendissante comme à son habitude mais avec cette petite étincelle dans les yeux qui lui faisait dire que Regina appréciait qu'une population conséquente ait répondu à leur invitation, et lui tendit une coupe de champagne en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

— Alors mon amour ? Tu es satisfaite de ta soirée ?

Regina se pencha pour murmurer une phrase inaudible aux autres.

…je le serais encore plus quand tu auras ta bouche sur ma chatte…

Elle se recula ensuite et ricana dans son verre face aux joues écarlates d'Emma, qu'elle adorait déstabiliser et surtout échauffer n'importe où et en toute circonstance. La blonde reposa son verre sur la première table à portée tellement sa main tremblait et fusilla sa belle brune contente d'elle du regard, puis s'approcha doucement et la tira par la taille pour lui susurrer à son tour au creux de l'oreille.

…et toi ta langue à l'intérieur de la mienne…

Elles se regardèrent ensuite intensément, insensibles au bruit et gens autour d'elles, dans leur bulle et se sourirent amoureusement avant de s'embrasser tendrement.

 **SQ**

 **Merci ma puce adorée qui me corrige envers et contre tout, qu'elle que soit l'heure, le temps, l'humeur de chacune...un professionnalisme et une disponibilité que m'envient les plus grands éditeurs xD**


End file.
